Der Austausch
by Incendia
Summary: Eine Australische Schülerin kommt nach Hogwarts, später wird an Hogwarts ein Austausch zu ihrer Zaubererschule angeboten. Laßt euch überraschen.
1. Die Nachricht

1 Hi ich freue mich das ihr euch entschlossen habt meine erste FF zu lesen. Sie besteht schon ziemlich lange, aber ich hatte noch lkeine Zeit sie beri ff.net unter zubringen. Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir Rewiews ( auch Flames sind willkommen *ggg*) Schreibt einfach an Incendia@gmx.net  
  
Summary: Eine Australische Schülerin kommt nach Hogwarts, später wird an Hogwarts ein Austausch zu ihrer Zauberschule angeboten. Laßt euch überraschen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen außer Samanta, Charlie, Tim, Helen und Ann gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
„Nur noch 5 Monate , dann bin ich in England.", erzählte Samanta ihren besten Freunden Charlie, Tim, Helan und Ann . „Aber warum denn , Samanta ?", fragte Helen traurig. Samanta antwortete ihr: „Mein Stiefvater wurde ans englische Ministerium versetzt. Er muss in 5 Monaten dort mit der Arbeit beginnen und er möchte seine Familie mit nach England nehmen. Wir werden nach Oxford ziehen." Betrübt liefen die vier zum Direktor. Samanta klopfte an und betrat das Büro.  
  
„Guten Tag Professor Fillagen .  
  
In 5 Monaten ziehe ich mit meinen Eltern nach England. Ich werde dort sehr wahrscheinlich nach Hogwarts gehen. Meine Eltern werden Ihnen noch eine schriftliche Bestätigung per Eule schicken " , erklärte Sie dem Direktor ihrer Schule für weiße Magie, der Vollaby Akademie in Australien. „ Dann werden wir eine sehr gute Schülerin verlieren.  
  
Haben sie Professor Dumbledore schon eine Eule gesendet?" fragte Mr. Fillagen.  
  
„ Noch nicht. Ich habe erst beim Frühstück eine Eule mit dieser Nachricht von meinen Eltern erhalten, dass wir im Sommer diesen Jahres umziehen.", erwiderte Samanta. „In Ordnung Miss Nox. Gehen Sie wieder zum Unterricht."  
  
Samanta verließ das Büro und ging langsam mit ihren Freunden zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
  
Im Klassenzimmer setzten sie sich auf ihre Stammplatze, die in der 1Reihe waren. Doch Samanta konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.  
  
„Miss Nox können Sie mir bitte erklären wie diese Exemplare der Valys bekämpft werden? ", fragte Prof. Granello sie. Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen stotterte Sam:„Wie bitte Professor? Könnten Sie die Frage noch einmal wiederholen? Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden."  
  
„Was ist mit Ihnen los Miss Nox ? So unkonzentriert das Sie noch nicht einmal meine Frage verstanden haben waren Sie doch noch nie.", fragte Prof. Granello besorgt. Da konnte Samanta ihre Tränen nicht länger zurück halten und fing an zu weinen.  
  
Erzählen Sie schon", forderte sie Pro.Granello auf. „Also", begann Sie etwas zögernd, „Mein . . . Stiefvater . . . wurde . . . nach . . . England . . . versetzt . . .und . . .meine . . .Ma . . . ich . . .und . . . mein . . . Halbbruder . . . müssen . . mit. Das . . . heißt . . . ich . . . bin . . . nächstes . . . Schuljahr . . . nicht . . . mehr. . . auf . . . dieser . . .Schule."  
  
„Beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal Miss Nox. Ich befreie Sie für heute vom Unterricht, da Sie sich in diesem Zustand kaum konzentrieren können. Gehen Sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses oder legen Sie sich schlafen" , sagte Prof. Granello zu ihr. Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen verließ Sie das Klassenzimmer und rannte zu der Fackel die den Weg zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses versperrte. „Fluvius" , sagte sie zu der Fackel, trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. An der Tür stand 4.Klasse Mädchen. Dort legte sie sich in ihr Bett, begann von neuem an zu Weinen und schlief ein:  
  
Sie sah ein Mädchen mit schwarzen, knielangen Haaren, dessen eis-blaue Augen einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer Haarfarbe hatten. Sie bemerkte, das sie anscheinend dieses Mädchen war, welches in einem großen Schloß herumirrte.  
  
(Aus der Sicht des Mädchens geschrieben)  
  
Ich begegnete einem Jungen in meinem Alter ,der wirres, schwarzes Haar und eine Narbe auf der Stirn hatte. Mit seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen schaute er durch eine Brille. Er umarmte mich und wollte mich küssen, doch ich entzog mich seinem Griff und rannte weg.  
  
Ich traf wieder auf einen Jungen, doch diesmal hatte er hellblondes Haar und mausgraue Augen. Er fragte: „Hallo, kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
„Ja. Ich bin Samanta. Kannst du mir sagen wo ich hier bin?"  
  
„Ja du bist in..."  
  
Samanta wachte auf. Dieser Traum kam ihr fast wie eine VISION vor.  
  
Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war fast ein Uhr, darum machte Sie sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal ihrer Schule.  
  
Ihre Freunde warteten bereits auf Sie.  
  
„Geht es dir besser?" ,fragte Charlie sie. „Ja schon etwas." , antwortete sie ihm. Von ihrem seltsamen Traum erzählte sie keinem.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen ihre Freunde wieder zum Unterricht, sie aber machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses um einen Brief an Dumbledore zu schreiben.  
  
Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore  
  
mein Stiefvater wurde nach England ins Zauberministerium versetzt und muss dort im Sommer mit seiner Arbeit beginnen. Darum muss ich mir eine neue Schule suchen. Da ich erfahren habe, dass Hogwarts die einzige Zauberschule in England ist, wollte ich Sie bitte , mich ab dem nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts aufzunehmen. Momentan besuche ich die vierte Klasse, wäre also nach den Sommerferien in meinem fünften Jahr. Im Moment gehe ich auf die Vollaby Akademie, für weiße Magie. Es würde mich freuen wenn Sie mir mitteilen könnten, wie viele Häuser es auf Hogwarts gibt. Ich bitte um baldige Antwort.  
  
  
  
Samanta Nox  
  
Mit dem Brief ging sie in die Eulerei und rief ihre braune Waldohreule Minx. „ Bring diesen Brief zu Professor Dumbledore nach England." ,sagte sie zu ihm.  
  
Vier Tage später beim Frühstück kam Minx ziemlich erschöpft in den Speisesaal geflogen. Er ließ einen Brief auf Samantas Schoß fallen und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter. Sie gab ihm etwas von ihren Cornflakes und einen Schluck Wasser, und schickte ihn in die Eulerei um sich ausruhen zu können.  
  
Sie schaute sich denn Brief genauer an. Es war die Antwort aus England.  
  
  
  
Liebe Miss Nox  
  
natürlich sind Sie in Hogwarts herzlich willkommen.  
  
Da es bei uns im 5.Schuljahr schon ZAG´s gibt wäre es besser wenn Sie in den Osterferien kommen würden um Schule und Lehrer kennen zu lernen.  
  
Geben Sie mir bitte Bescheid, ob Sie die ganzen Osterferien in Hogwarts verbringen wollen oder nur einige Tage. Dann geben Sie bitte die genauen Daten an.  
  
Es gib übrigens vier verschiedene Schulhäuser  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Schulleiter Hogwarts  
  
Dem Unterricht konnte Sie sich wieder konzentriert zuwenden. Nur manchmal dachte sie noch an England. Die Wochen vor den Osterferien vergingen viel zu schnell.  
  
Ihre Eltern hatten beschlossen, dass sie die ganzen Osterferien in Hogwarts bleiben sollte. So konnte sie noch nicht einmal ihre letzten Ferien in Australien verbringen und mit ihren Freunden genießen.  
  
„Morgen früh gegen 6.oo Uhr fliege ich nach England. Wir sehen uns erst wieder nach den Ferien." , erklärte Sam ihren Freunden.  
  
„Warum darfst du schon morgen fahren? Es sind doch noch drei Tage Schule.", fragte Ann. „Schon, doch Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass mich schon mal alle Schüler kennen lernen sollten. Ich fliege mit einer Kutsche, die ca. 6 Stunden brauchen und gegen 12.oo auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts ankommen wird. Ich geh jetzt hoch, weil ich noch meine Sachen packe und morgen schon um 5 Uhr aufstehen muss. Dann bis in zwei Wochen", sagte Sam und umarmte ihre Freunde zum Abschied. 


	2. Ankunft in Hogwarts

1 Kapitel 2 :Hogwarts  
  
Gott sei Dank kam Samanta noch rechtzeitig aus dem Bett um duschen zu können. Als sie damit fertig war, trocknete sie ihre knielangen Haare magisch (sonst hätte es 4 Stunden gedauert * g *),bürstete diese durch, machte einen Pferdeschwanz, zog sich eine aquamarin blaue Robe an, ließ ihre Koffer neben sich her schweben und ging in den Speisesaal um etwas zu Frühstücken.  
  
Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, einem Brötchen in der Hand und ihren Koffern eilte sie vor die Schule. Auf der Wiese stand eine blaue Kutsche mit großen gelben Flügeln. An den Türen war ein Wappen auf dem ein goldener Löwe, eine silberne Schlange, ein bronzener Adler und ein schwarzer Dachs auf verschieden farbigen Hintergründen zu sehen waren. Außerdem konnte man ein großes "H" in der Mitte erkennen. Der Löwe war auf einem roten, die Schlange auf einem grünen, der Adler auf einem blauen und der Dachs auf einem gelben Hintergrund.  
  
Eine freundlich wirkende Veela stand auf einer hellgrünen Treppe die ins Innere der Kutsche führte und sagte: „ Guten Morgen Miss Nox. Steigen Sie bitte ein, dann können wir sofort nach Hogwarts fliegen." Samanta stieg ein. Alles war in ein warmes Rot getaucht.  
  
„ Können Sie mir erklären was die Tiere und dieses große "H" mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen zu tun haben?" fragte sie. Die Veela begann zu sprechen: „Vor über tausend Jahren wurde Hogwarts von vier Hexen und Zauberern gegründet. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff. Nach diesen Vieren sind die Schulhäuser benannt: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.  
  
In Gryffindor regieren Tapferkeit und Mut. Der Löwe symbolisiert diese Merkmale. Rot und Gold sind die Farbe des Hauses.  
  
In Slytherin weiß man List und Tücke zu verbinden. In diesem Haus waren auch Personen die sich heute mit Schwarzer Magie befassen und sich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen haben. Die Schlange ist das Tier des Hauses, weil eine Schlange listig und tückig ist und Salazar Slytherin ein Parselmund war , das heißt er konnte mit Schlangen sprechen. Grün und Silber sind die Farben des Hauses.  
  
In Ravenclaw ist man gelehrsam und auch Weiße. Ich glaube der Adler ist ein Symbol für Weisheit, darum ist er das Tier von Ravenclaw. Blau und Bronze sind die Farben dieses Hauses.  
  
In Hufflepuff ist man gerecht und treu und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu. Bei diesem Haus vermute ich, dass der Dachs ausgewählt wurde, weil er ein sehr gerechtes Tier ist. Die Farben des Hauses sind Gelb und Schwarz.  
  
Das Wappen besteht aus den verschieden Tiersymbolen und den Farben der Häuser."  
  
Die restlichen Flug nahm Samanta gar nicht mehr richtig war. Sie überlegte in welches Haus sie wohl nach den Sommerferien kommen würde. „Vielleicht komme ich ja nach Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor.", überlegte sie.  
  
„Die Kutsche ist gelandet. Sie können nun aussteigen Miss Nox .", sagte die Veela. Samanta erhob sich und stieg aus. „ Wingardium Leviosa ." sagte sie und zeigte dabei mit ihrer Hand auf ihr Gepäck.  
  
Sie lief in Richtung Schloß, während ihre Koffer neben ihr her schwebten, und sah einen alten Mann , der eine Halbmond Brille trug und lange weiße Haare und einen langen weißen Bart hatte.  
  
Als Sie vor ihm stand, fragte er : „ Sie müssen Miss Nox sein, richtig? Ich bin Professor Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts."  
  
„ Ja ich bin Samanta Nox."  
  
„Ich denke, wir sollten uns in meinem Büro über ihren Schulwechsel unterhalten.", meinte Dumbledore. Sie gingen durch ein Portal und kamen in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses, bewegten sich durch verschiedene Gänge bis sie vor einen Wasserspeier kamen.  
  
„Lupa" ,sagte Dumbledore zu dem Wasserspeier und zu Samanta: „Das ist das Passwort mit dem Sie jederzeit in mein Büro oder in Ihr Zimmer kommen.."  
  
Der Wasserspeier hatte den Weg zu einer Treppe freigemacht. Sie stellten sich darauf und die Treppe begann sie, langsam nach oben zu transportieren.  
  
Vor einer großen Eichentür kamen sie an und gingen hindurch.  
  
„ Am Ende dieses Ganges ist Ihr Zimmer und hier ist mein Büro treten Sie ein." erklärte er während er Samanta mit einer Geste den Gang zeigte den er meinte. Sie betraten das Büro und setzten sich an den Schreibtisch.  
  
„ Ihre Familie zieht also nach England. Darum müssen Sie sich eine neue Schule suchen und sind dabei auf Hogwarts gestoßen?", fragte Dumbledore. „ Richtig Professor. Meine Schule wollte Ihnen meine Unterlagen nach den Prüfungen, die kurz vor den Sommerferien enden, zuschicken.  
  
Mein Halbbruder ist jetzt neun, wird im August 10 Jahre alt, und ist noch nicht auf eine Zauberschule gegangen. Er wollte von mir wissen, ab wann er nach Hogwarts gehen kann.  
  
Was Sie noch wissen sollten ist, dass ich eine Aurahexe bin und schon Level 9 der Weißen Magie erreicht habe. Außerdem bin ich ein Animagus. "  
  
Dumbledore wirke erstaunt als Samanta ihm das mitteilte.  
  
„ Sie müssen eine hervorragende Schülerin sein. Level 9 der Weißen Magie, Aurahexe, Auror und dazu noch Animagus.  
  
Vielleicht bekommt Ravenclaw eine Schülerin mehr.", meinte er dann schmunzelnd, „ Ihr Halbbruder wird nach den Sommerferien genau wie Sie nach Hogwarts kommen.  
  
Schreiben Sie mir bitte noch auf welche Fächer Sie haben, damit ich Ihnen einen Stundenplan machen kann, indem steht , wann Sie welche Lehrer kennen lernen."  
  
Samanta nahm die Feder und begann zu schreiben: Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Geschichte der Zauberei, Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Wahrsagen und alte Runen.  
  
„Sie können nun in Ihr Zimmer gehen und auspacken.", sagte Dumbledore als Samanta die Feder ablegte. „ Ihre Koffer haben die Hauselfen sicher schon vom Flur in ihr Zimmer gebracht."  
  
Samanta verließ das Büro, ging den Gang entlang in ihr Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und trat in einen viereckigen Raum.  
  
Jede Wand hatte eine andere Farbe.  
  
An der roten Wand die gegenüber des Eingangs war, stand ein Bett mit grüner Samtbettwäsche.  
  
Neben der Tür stand ein großer dunkelroter Schrank, die Wand war grün.  
  
Links, die blaue Wand hatte einen Ausgang zu einem Balkon, die Vorhänge waren gelb.  
  
Die Rechte Wand war gelb und hatte eine blaue Tür die zu einem Badezimmer führte. Samanta schaute sich das Badezimmer an. Ein Kristallenes Waschbecken mit Spiegel und eine goldene Badewanne, die fünf Meter breit und sieben Meter lang war, füllten das Badezimmer aus. Neben dem Waschbecken fand Samanta ein Schränkchen für ihre Morgentoilette.  
  
Mit ein wenig Magie hatte sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt und in den Schränken verstaut.  
  
Im Badezimmer zog Sie ihre Uniform an, eine blau-grüne Robe mit passendem Umhang. Machte ihre Haare auf und ließ diese locker über ihre Schultern hängen. Danach steckte sie noch ihren Zauberstab ein.  
  
Samanta ging zu der Treppe an der Prof. Dumbledore bereits aus Sie wartete. „ Wie gefällt Ihnen Ihr Zimmer ? Es ist in den Farben der Häuser gestrichen und nach den Häusern eingerichtet ."  
  
„ Das Zimmer gefällt mir sehr gut. Wollen wir dann zum Essen gehen?" , fragte Samanta. „ Ja gehen wir zum Essen in die  
  
große Halle ." , meinte er.  
  
Wieder liefen sie durch verschiedene Gänge. Samanta kamen die Bilder an den Wänden bekannt vor. „ Professor gibt es diese Bilder auch in anderen Schulen oder Gebäuden?" , fragte Sie.  
  
„ Nein. Alle Bilder, die Sie in diesem Schloss finden sind einmalig.", antwortete er Samanta. „ Ich glaube ich habe diese Bilder schon einmal in einem Traum gesehen."  
  
„ Das ist merkwürdig.", meinte auch Dumbledore, „ Haben Sie vielleicht irgendwelche Verwandten auf Hogwarts ?"  
  
„ Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich kann allerdings nachher in unserem Familienstammbuch nachschauen."  
  
Dumbledore und Samanta kamen in der Eingangshalle an und schritten durch eine Eichentür in die große Halle.  
  
Es waren vier große Tische, davor stand ein Tisch an dem einige erwachsene Personen saßen. Hinter den vier Tischen erkannte Samanta die Wappen wieder, die sie schon an der Kutsche gesehen hatte.  
  
Auch schaute Sie sich die verzauberte Decke an. „ Einfach traumhaft.", dachte Samanta.  
  
Dumbledore fing an zu sprechen. „ Hallo liebe Schüler. Ich möchte euch Samanta Nox vorstellen. Sie wird nach den Sommerferien in das 5. Schuljahr kommen. Ich möchte die Schüler dieses Jahrgangs bitten, sich ein wenig um Miss Nox kümmern.  
  
Miss Nox suchen Sie sich einen der Tische aus. Setzten Sie sich wohin sie wollen."  
  
Samanta sah sich nach freundlichen Gesichtern um.  
  
Sie sah den Jungen mit der Narbe auf der Stirn. Eine Mädchen, welches neben diesem Jungen saß, winkte ihr zu.  
  
Samanta ging auf das Mädchen zu und fragte : „ Ist neben euch noch frei? Ich bin Samanta Nox. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mich auch Sam nennen."  
  
„ Hi, ich bin Hermine Granger, das sind Harry Potter und Ron Weasley. Woher kommst du?", erwiderte sie mir.  
  
„ Ich komme aus Australien und gehe dort auf die Volaby Akademie. Ich habe schon gemerkt das bei euch vieles anders ist, obwohl ich erst so kurze Zeit hier bin. Bei uns hat zum Beispiel jedes Haus seinen eigenen Speisesaal weil wir so viele Schüler sind."  
  
„ Hier bekommen alle Schüler der vier Häuser der Schule ihre Mahlzeiten serviert. sagte Ron .  
  
„Welche Fächer hast du?", wollte Hermine von ihr wissen.„ Hermine kannst du immer nur an Fächer, Schule und Hausaufgaben denken!" , seufzte Ron.  
  
„ Ich habe Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Geschichte der Zauberei, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und alte Ruhnen."  
  
Auch Harry fragte Sam aus: „Spielst du Quidditch?"  
  
„ Ja, ich bin Hüterin meines Hauses und man sagt mir immer das ich sehr gut bin."  
  
„Was habt ihr jetzt?", fragte Sam nachdem sie mit dem Mittagessen fertig waren. „Zaubertränke bei Snape, dem schlimmsten Lehrer der Schule. Der sein Haus bevorzugt und den Gryffindors immer wieder Punkte abzieht.  
  
Hast du Lust dir nachher mit uns das Schloss anzusehen ?" fragte Harry.  
  
„So schlimm kann er doch auch wieder nicht sein. Ich weiß noch nicht vielleicht ich sag euch nachher Bescheid." erwiderte sie.  
  
Während Sam zurück in ihr Zimmer ging dachte sie über diesen Snape nach. Hieß ihr Patenonkel nicht auch Snape ? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es war zu lange her.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer beschwor sie das Stammbuch ihrer Familie herauf und blätterte es durch. Dabei stieß sie auf Severus Snape den Cousin ihrer Mutter. Das Bild zeigte ihr, dass er ihr Patenonkel und Lehrer auf Hogwarts war. Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen merkte Samanta.  
  
Mit diesem Beweis ging sie zu Dumbledors Büro wartete das "herein" ab und trat ein. „Prof. Dumbledore ich weiß jetzt warum ich diese Bilder kennen könnte." , erklärte sie sogleich.  
  
„Sam was für eine Überraschung. Ich habe dich solange nicht mehr gesehen." rief eine Stimme die Sam nur zu gut kannte. Sie trete sich um, ihr Patenonkel Severus Snape stand vor ihr, sie fiel ihm sogleich um den Hals."  
  
Dumbledore schaute etwas verwirrt:„Ihr kennt euch?" „Prof. Dumbledore er ist mein Patenonkel." ,antwortete Sam, „ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich mitteilen das ich mit Severus verwand bin. Er ist nicht nur mein Patenonkel sondern auch der Cousin meiner Mum. Ich gehe dann, Sie haben sicherlich etwas mit ihm zu besprechen."  
  
„Samanta könntest du nachher noch in mein Büro kommen?" „Ja ich werde kommen sofern ich es finde." Mit diesen Worten verließ Samanta das Büro und ging in ihr Zimmer um einen Brief an ihre Mutter zu schreiben.  
  
Liebe Mum  
  
Wie geht's dir??? Mir ganz gut.  
  
Ich habe schon einige Freunde gefunden : Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasly. Eine Überraschung habe ich auch für dich. Mein Patenonkel Severus Snape ist hier Lehrer in Zaubertränke. Wusstest du das ???  
  
Sag Jack das er sich freuen kann. Er kommt nach den Sommerferien mit mir nach Hogwarts. Mehr Neuigkeiten gibt's noch nicht. Bin ja auch noch nicht so lange hier.  
  
Viele Grüße aus England  
  
Deine Sam  
  
Mit dem Brief ging Samanta zu Dumbledore um nach der Eulerei zu fragen.  
  
Sie trat ein und sah den anderen Jungen aus ihrem Traum. „ Oh ich hoffe ich störe nicht. Ich wollte nur fragen wo die Eulerei ist."  
  
„Professor wäre es in Ordnung wenn ich Sie dort hin bringen würde?", fragte der Junge den Schulleiter. „Bringen sie Miss Nox ruhig dorthin, doch Mr. Malfoy verfluchen sie nicht wieder Schüler.",sagte er mit nachdruck.  
  
„Jawohl Professor."  
  
Gemeinsam mit dem Jungen ging sie die Treppe hinunter bis er sich am Wasserspeier vorstellte:„Ich bin Draco Malfoy ein Slytherin in der 4.Klasse.Du musst Samanta Nox sein. In welches Haus möchtest du nach den Sommerferien kommen?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor, aber ich könnte auch nach Slytherin kommen." sagte sie zu ihm. „Was ich aber nicht hoffe.", dachte sie.  
  
Sie gingen verschiedene Gänge entlang bis Draco stehen blieb. „Wir sind da. Das ist die Eulerei." Er öffnete die Tür und Samanta stieß sogleich drei lange Pfiffe aus. Doch ihre Eule Minx, die sie erwartet hatte kam, nicht. „Kennst du eine starke Schuleule?"  
  
„Du kannst meine haben. Hero komm." rief Draco. Eine große Adlereule ließ sich auf seinem ausgestrecktem Arm nieder. Samanta band ihr den Brief ans Bein und sagte:  
  
„Bring diesen Brief zu meiner Mum Hero. Beeile dich bitte, aber unterschätze den Weg nicht." Draco ließ seine Eule fliegen.„Sag mal, kann ich mir deinen Gemeinschaftsraum anschauen???" fragte Samanta als sie die Eulerei verließen.  
  
„Ja ich muss sowieso noch etwas aus meinem Zimmer holen.", antwortete Draco ihr.  
  
Sie gingen einige Gänge zurück bis sie in der Vorhalle ankamen. Von dort gingen sie hinunter in die Kerker bis sie vor einer Wand stehen blieben. Draco nannte das Passwort und sie betraten den Raum. „ Ich bin gleich wieder hier, schau dich ruhig ein wenig um." Er rannte zu einer kleinen Wendeltreppe. Samanta betrachtete den Raum.  
  
Der Raum, er, war groß und es führten viele Treppen nach oben oder unten. Vor einem großem Kamin standen dunkelgrüne Sessel. Einige Slytherins saßen an den Tischgruppen in der Nähe der Treppen.  
  
Ein Mädchen löste sich aus der Gruppe und kam auf Sam zu. „Was willst du von Draco?", blaffte sie Samanta an. „Er zeigt mir das Schloss ein bisschen, wieso fragst du?", antwortete Samanta. Ohne auf Sams Frage einzugehen sagte sie wütend:" Du hältst dich von ihm fern, ist das klar." „Was geht es dich an mit wem ich mich treffe?" Anstatt zu antworten schleuderte sie Samanta einen Fluch entgegen. Doch diese hielt dem Fluch stand. „ Ligneus" erwiderte sie darauf und die Arme ihre Gegnerin wurden zu Holz.  
  
Nun kam auch Draco wieder. Anscheinend hatte er das Kampfgefecht mitbekommen.  
  
„Was war los?", fragte er Samanta. „Dieses Mädchen hat versucht mich von dir fernzuhalten indem sie mir einen Fluch entgegen schleuderte. Aber sie weiß wahrscheinlich nicht, dass man eine Hexe die das neunte Level der weißen Magie erreicht hat, mit einem einfachen Schockzauber nicht außer Gefecht setzen kann." Das Gemurmel der Slytherin war abrupt abgebrochen.In ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum war noch nie eine Weiße Magierin gewesen.  
  
Während Draco ziemlich mit dem Mädchen redete , hob Samanta den Fluch auf.  
  
Als sie hinaus gingen fragte Draco: „Wie gefällt dir mein Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
  
„Es geht. Kerkeratmosphähren haben mir noch nie so richtig gefallen. Kannst du mich noch zu Prof.Snapes Büro bringen?", fragte sie. Verwundert antwortete Draco: „Ich kann dich hinbringen. Aber was willst du den von meinem Hauslehrer?"  
  
„Oh. Ich wusste gar nicht das er Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist. Nun ich habe ihn bei Dumbledore getroffen und er bat mich bei ihm im Büro vorbeizuschauen."  
  
Schweigend brachte Draco sie zu Snaps Büro.  
  
„Soll ich dir nachher das Schloss zeigen?" fragte er vor der Tür. „Ich weis nicht, ich sag dir beim Abendessen Bescheid." Mit diesen Worten klopfte sie an und trat ein. 


End file.
